Ginny's Appetite
by pottermum
Summary: Even Ron is impressed with Ginny's appetite. Harry doesn't mind it much, either.


Ron flooed into the Burrow kitchen, surprised to find Harry and Ginny already there. It was quite early, not yet eight o'clock, and Ron was stopping by for breakfast before clocking in for his shift at the Auror office. He knew Harry had the day off, so was surprised to find him up so early. They were both sitting at the table, as Molly put loaded trays of food in front of them. Ron saw Ginny's eyes light up, and she practically shovelled food onto her plate and began eating.

"Woah, Ginny, slow down there," chuckled Ron, sitting opposite them. "Morning, mate."

"Morning, Ron," said Harry, buttering some toast and putting it on Ginny's plate. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Why are you guys up so early on your days off?" he asked them.

Ginny swallowed a mouthful of bacon before answering him. "There are no such things as days off in our jobs, Ron. Just because Harry's rostered off, and I don't have any official training, we still like to work out.. We've already done a ten km run this morning."

Harry shovelled some eggs in his mouth, nodding in agreement.

"You're nutters, both of you. All that running, how does it help you in Quidditch? You should do some of our training, build up some muscles," said Ron, flexing his biceps.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Running helps build up my stamina, Ron. Harry put me on to this trainer, and he's given me exercises to do that will help with my fitness. Being fit helps with every aspect of my game, and it will hopefully give me the edge over my opponents. Plus, I like it."

"She's really good. Paul, the guy I know, he's got her doing step ups and burpees and lunges and-"

"What in Merlin's name language are you speaking, Harry? Burpees? What the hell is that?" asked Ron, filling his plate.

"Watch your mouth, young man. Your niece could have been listening," scolded Molly.

"Yes Mum," said Ron. Harry and Ginny snickered at him. He scowled, watching his sister scoop more food on her plate.

"Geez, save some for the rest of us, Gin. You'll put weight on eating all that," he said, nodding at her plate.

"I need it for the protein. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Ron. Besides, I'll work it off later, right, love?" she winked at Harry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" scowled Ron again, although he suspected he really didn't want to know. Once Hermione and Ginny finished their seventh years at Hogwarts, they had all moved in together at Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione took the first floor and Harry and Ginny the next. It worked out okay initially, but after too many interruptions to each other's 'couples time', Ron and Hermione decided to move out into a flat together.

"It means, brother dear, that Harry is taking me to the Auror's gym later and we're going to work out there. He's going to show me how to use some of your machines" said Ginny, pushing her empty plate away and enjoying a glass of freshly squeezed juice.

"We're still on for tea tonight, aren't we?" asked Ron. "Hermione's keen to try that new Italian place that opened down the street from us."

"Mmm, pasta. Perfect. Good carbs," said Ginny. "Looking forward to it," she said, getting up and gathering her dirty plate and Harry's. She ruffled Ron's hair as she went past and into the kitchen.

"Carbs? What's that got to do with dinner tonight?" asked Ron, confused.

"You really don't listen to the PT at work, do you?" chuckled Harry. "He's always going on about diets and-"

"Hey, hey, diet is a dirty four letter word. Soon as I hear that, I shut off. Besides, I'm tall, I can carry weight well," said Ron, smoothing his hands over his torso.

"Ronald, you really should be going," reminded Molly.

Ron glanced at the clock, and yelped. "Blimey, I'm going to be late. I'll see you later. Oh, and Gin, if you're coming by the office, maybe you should speak to the new trainee. Can't take her eyes off Harry, that one. Bye."

"Something you want to tell me, Potter?" asked Ginny, looking at her boyfriend.

Harry blushed. "It's nothing. She's new, I've barely spoken to her and when I do, she blushes bright red and just squeaks. Hmm, reminds me of someone, now that I think about it," he mused.

"Shut it, you. I was only eleven at the time," said Ginny, nudging him with her shoulder. "So, you ready to go?"

Harry nodded, his stomach now satisfyingly full.

"How about we go home, shower, then go pick up some groceries?" suggested Ginny.

Harry grimaced. "Not in Diagon Alley."

"No, we'll go to the Muggle market, far away from your adoring fans. Come on, race you home. Loser gets to wash the other one's back," she grinned, flooing home.

Harry grinned, following her. He didn't care, either way, he was getting shower sex!

Later that afternoon, Ron was in his office typing up a report when he noticed a stir from the hall outside. He left his report and walked out.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked McBride, who happened to be walking past and seemed overly excited.

"There's a Quidditch star training in our gym. A Harpie, no less," gushed McBride.

Ron sighed and leaned against the door. "It wouldn't happen to be Ginny Weasley would it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, how did you-oh, right, stupid question. Mate, could you introduce me to her?" he asked.

"You do know she's with Potter, don't you," growled Ron.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm a big fan. Come on, Ron," pleaded the Auror.

"I'll finish my report, then go see her. If you happen to be hanging around, well, it would only be good manners to introduce you, wouldn't it," sighed Ron.

"Thanks, Weasley, you're a pal," he said, running off and smoothing down his hair.

"She's with Harry," he called after him. He noticed a door to the office opposite his open and a head peeked out. It was Agnes, the new trainee with the crush on Harry. Ron smiled politely and nodded. Her eyes went big and she quickly slammed the door.

Ron's mind was all a dither now, due to the interruption, and his report took longer than he expected. He was just about finished when someone knocked on his door frame. Ron sighed.

"McBride, just give me five more bloody minutes, will you," he growled, not looking up.

"Sorry mate, it's me, not McBride. What's he done to get your wand in a knot?" asked Harry. He was all sweaty, and had a towel draped over his neck.

"Ah, you probably don't want to know," said Ron. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Is it about Gin working out here? Half the Ministry is down here, watching her. It's bloody annoying, to tell you the truth," said Harry, taking big gulps from his bottle of water.

"Harry, what are you doing here on your day off?" asked Sarah, one of the other Aurors.

"I could ask you the same," said Harry, smiling at her.

"I left something in my desk, so I just came to get it. I walked in and find all the office in an uproar. Somehow I knew it had something to do with you, Potter," she teased.

"Harry!"

They all turned to see Ginny walking down the hall towards them. She was eyeing Sarah cautiously.

"Ginny, what the hell are you wearing? Or should I say, not wearing?" demanded Ron, his eyes bugging out at the sight of his sister.

"What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Ginny. She looked down at her sports bra top and athletic shorts.

"You can't be walking around the Auror office dressed like that. Cover up," hissed Ron, grabbing his cloak and putting it around her. "I don't want the other Aurors looking at you like that!"

"These are perfectly good workout clothes, Ron. Honestly," she said, shaking her head. Harry grinned at her, then she turned her attention to Sarah.

"Hi, I'm Ginny, Ron's sister and Harry's GIRLFRIEND!" she emphasised, holding out her hand.

Sarah shook it, amused. "Hi, I'm Sarah. I'm new here, so I'm still learning names and faces. Ron and Harry have been really nice."

"I'm sure they have," said Ginny, taking in the other woman's pretty appearance. "Sarah, I think we need to have a little chat. You see-"

"Uh Gin, that's not-" began Ron. Ginny held up her hand to silence him.

"It's okay, Ron. There will be no bloodshed, I promise. Now Sarah, you need to understand that Harry is my wizard. I can understand why you like him. He's so sweet and caring, you couldn't want for a better boyfriend, but-" said Ginny.

"Oh, I think you've got it wrong," said Sarah.

"No, I think you've got it wrong. Harry's job is very important to him, and he can't afford any distractions. He gets all broody and quiet, and then I have to deal with that. Just do your job, and treat Harry like any other Auror, and everything will be fine, understand?" asked Ginny, sweetly.

"Gin, love, you don't understand," said Harry, flushing.

"It's okay, Harry. You don't understand how attractive you are to us witches. I'm sure now Sarah knows you're taken, she'll get over this little crush, and you can all get on with your jobs. Okay?" asked Ginny.

"Gin, Sarah just transferred here from the Irish office. She's not the new trainee that Ron was talking about earlier," said Harry, blushing as he smiled apologetically at Sarah.

"Oh. I see," said Ginny. She turned back to Sarah. "Sorry about that."

Sarah smiled at Ginny. "It's fine. I really have no interest in your boyfriend, honest. In fact, I'm a big Harpies fan." She leaned in to whisper to Ginny. "If you know what I mean." She winked at Ginny.

"Oh," said Ginny, blushing. "Yes, well, again, my apologies."

The door opposite opened and Agnes started to walk out. When she saw Ron, Harry, Sarah and Ginny standing there, she yelped and went back inside, slamming the door.

"That's Agnes," said Ron, Harry and Sarah.

"Right. I'll be back soon," said Ginny, shrugging off Ron's cloak, walking to the door and knocking gently before going inside.

"Um, sorry about that," said Harry to Sarah, who shrugged and smiled.

Ron was thinking. "So, when you said you were a Harpies fan, did you mean you...um"

Sarah leaned over to talk softly to Ron. "Let's just say that I don't have a problem with Ginny's training gear. They really show off her ass-er, assets."

Ron and Harry's eyes bugged out. Sarah laughed and patted Harry on the back. "You're a lucky guy, Potter. See you tomorrow." She walked off down the hall.

Ron and Harry turned back to look at each other. "She's a – was she checking out Ginny?" he asked Harry, dumbfounded. "That's my sister," yelled Ron, although Sarah was already gone. "She's with Potter."

"They're my assets," called Harry.

Ginny came out of the office, her arm around Agnes' shoulders. "What are you yelling about, Harry, Ron?" she asked.

"Sarah, she, she...she was checking you out," said Ron, dumbfounded.

"I know. Kind of flattering. She's pretty. Not my type, though," said Ginny.

"Here love, I think you should put this on. It's getting chilly in here," said Harry, putting Ron's cloak back around her shoulders.

"What is wrong with you two?" asked Ginny. Agnes giggled, drawing their attention back to her.

"Agnes here, has an idea on the case you're working on. She was too nervous to bring it up. Why don't you go and talk to Ron, and remember what I said. Come on Harry," said Ginny, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

Ron looked confused but gestured for Agnes to go into his office.

"Gin, I really don't think you should work out here anymore. It's too distracting," said Harry.

"I know. Maybe Paul can recommend a Muggle gym near Grimmauld Place," said Ginny. "Hey, want to go see Teddy before we go out for dinner with Ron and Hermione?"

"Sure, although I think we need another shower," grimaced Harry, pulling his sweaty shirt away from his body.

"One of the perks of working out with you," grinned Ginny. "Come on, you can show me the showers here at your gym."

"Gin, we are not doing that here," hissed Harry, looking around to make sure no-one was listening.

"Aren't we?" asked Ginny, shooting him a sultry look as she headed off.

"Yeah, we are," grinned Harry, hurrying to catch up with her.

They met up with Ron and Hermione later that evening. It was a nice night, with good friends and good food. Once again, Ron marvelled at all the food his sister was able to eat.

"Sis, I've got to say, you do the Weasley name proud when it comes to your food," chuckled Ron.

"I told you, Ron. This food is my fuel. I'll be working it off tomorrow, don't you worry," she said, twirling her spaghetti around her fork. "This food is delicious. Great find, Hermione."

"It is nice, isn't it? I like to support new businesses, especially ones close to our home. So, I heard you caused a stir at the Auror office today, Ginny," laughed Hermione.

"Oh, it was nothing. Some guys got a bit worked up seeing a bit of flesh, that's all," laughed Ginny.

"My flesh," said Harry, kissing her. "Only yours," agreed Ginny. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes at each other.

"Not just the guys," said Ron. "I had no idea Sarah was, you know..."

"Oh, get over it, Ron," said Ginny, leaning over to fork some of his Pasta Alfredo. "All that creamy sauce isn't good for you, you know. How did things go with Agnes?"

"Good. She actually had a good idea, and we started checking it out. Once she relaxed, she was fine. The real test will be when she sees Harry, though," chuckled Ron.

"She'll be fine. I told her all about Harry's bad habits, you know, to prove he wasn't perfect," said Ginny, cutting a corner off Harry's lasagne. "Mmmm."

"What bad habits? I don't have any bad habits," said Harry. He looked to the other three. "Do I?"

"Three words, Harry Potter. Toilet seat, down," said Hermione. Ginny laughed loudly, before eyeing Hermione's Pasta Carbinara.

"Funny, I remember my brothers telling me the opposite when I was about seven," she explained. "Damned if I didn't nearly fall in one time."

Ron laughed too, although Harry was still focused on his bad habits. "So, that's it? That's all?" he asked.

"Hell no. Too noble, too trusting, too-"said Ron, counting them on his fingers.

"Ron, those are good traits," said Ginny, slapping her brother.

"May I take your plates?" asked the waitress, staring wide-eyed at Ginny.

Everyone nodded and she began to clear. Hermione and Ginny ordered capuccino's and they ordered dessert. When it came, Ginny eyed everyone's order.

Ron, Hermione and Harry sighed, cut their desserts in half and slid them over to Ginny. Her eyes lit up. "Aw, thanks guys."

"I don't know why you just didn't order double," grumbled Ron.

"That wouldn't be very ladylike, would it," grinned Ginny.

"What do you call those," said Ron, nodding to the array of delicacies in front of Ginny. "Carbs, proteins, burpees, what?"

Harry and Ginny laughed. "Those, Ron, are my weakness. My indulgence, I guess. But don't worry, I plan to work them off tonight."

"You're not going for another run, are you?" asked Ron.

"No, but I do plan to get hot and sweaty," said Ginny, nudging Harry with a laugh.

"I don't think I want to know," said Ron, shaking his head. Hermione laughed.

"Actually, we might get these two to go," said Ginny, waving the waitress over.

The waitress took them away, then re-appreared minutes later with a small box. "Here you go, Miss Weasley. Can I just say, I'm a huge Harpies fan. Could I-would it be possible to have a photo with you?"

"Sure. Great meal, by the way. We'll be happy to recommend it, right guys," said Ginny. The other three nodded.

"Would you mind?" asked the waitress, shoving the camera in Harry's hand. She didn't even seem fussed that it was Harry Potter in the restaurant, a fact that Harry greatly appreciated.

"Oh thank you," said the waitress, gratefully. "Please, come again."

"Definitely," said Ginny, waving goodbye.

The two couples said their goodbye and made plans to catch up again soon. Harry and Ginny returned to Grimmauld Place and made their way to the bedroom.

"Shouldn't you put that in the fridge," said Harry, eyeing the dessert box. He undid his shirt and tossed it aside. He went to undo the button on his pants.

"Slower. Do it sexy," said Ginny, laying on the bed.

"What?" asked Harry, his hand stilled on his pants.

"You heard. Strip for me, slow and sexy," said Ginny in a sultry voice.

"You mean, like this," said Harry, slowly unzipping his fly.

"Oh yeah. Shake that ass, Harry," she said.

Harry turned around and wiggled his butt. He glanced over his shoulder. "Like this?"

"Oh yeah," sighed Ginny.

Harry wiggled till his pants fell to the floor. In a dramatic fashion, he kicked them aside.

"You like that?" he asked her.

"More, more," cried Ginny, rolling on to her stomach.

Harry put his foot on the bed. "Do you like this, Gin?" he teased. He slowly slid the sock down his leg.

"You're killing me, Harry," grinned Ginny.

He threw the sock away, then switched feet. "I have another one," he said, winking at her.

"Stop, it's too much," said Ginny, pounding her fist on the bed over and over.

"You pull it off for me, Gin," said Harry, trying not to hop on one leg.

Ginny sat up and slowly removed Harry's sock. She hugged it to her, then twirled it over her head.

Harry laughed and came to the bed. He was about to climb on it when Ginny stopped him.

"Uh, uh, uh," tutted Ginny, waving her finger back and forth. She pointed to his briefs. "Take them off. Slow and sexy."

"Gin, come on," said Harry, flushing.

Ginny opened the box of desserts and scooped her finger through a pile of whipped cream. She held it to her lips and paused. "Please?" she asked innocently, before putting her finger inside her mouth and licking all the cream off.

'Merlin, this witch would be the death of him'," thought Harry. He grinned. 'What a way to go!' He stepped back from the bed and put his fingers either side of his briefs.

"You want these off?" he asked her huskily.

Ginny took another swipe of the cream. She nodded, her eyes on his bulge as she licked her finger.

Harry slowly slid one side down, then pulled it back up and pulled the other side down. He turned around, and slid the briefs down over his ass, then back up again. He turned to face her.

"You're a tease," groaned Ginny.

"You love it," said Harry, pulling his briefs down and flashing her the goods. She gasped, trying not to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me, witch," said Harry, jumping on the bed and kicking off his briefs.

"That was very good, Harry. I give you an eight out of ten," said Ginny.

"Eight? Are you kidding?" groaned Harry.

"There's always room for improvement," giggled Ginny, scooping some more cream on her finger. She held it out for Harry. "Want some?"

He took her finger in his mouth and licked and sucked. He got every little bit of whipped cream off that finger. By the time he was finished, Ginny was breathing heavily.

"Merlin Harry, if you're that good with the cream, imagine what you can do with the treacle tart I brought home," sighed Ginny.

"Come here, witch, and let's find out," growled Harry.

Lucky for Harry, Ginny's appetite in the bedroom was just as voracious s as it was in the dining room.

Ron didn't need to know that, though.

Next morning, Harry stripped the bed and washed the sheets himself. He really didn't want to have to explain to Kreacher why the sheets were so sticky!


End file.
